


It's like hell

by FellowIkitsuka



Category: Alien (1979), Prometheus - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellowIkitsuka/pseuds/FellowIkitsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be an exploration of a moon that was long forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a nerd. That just came to my mind and I need to write it rn. So bear with me and enjoy.

**The Landing**

It was a special day for captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the USS Enterprise. Yesterday he got an invitation for an exploration of a moon far away from earth but as the young captain is he first refused because what secrets should a moon have except gas and minerals? Only when his first commander Spock told him about possible alien life he started to think about it and now everything was in place to start the journey.A few checks and a visit into the engine room and it could start.

"Scotty?" Kirk called out for his friend who is responsible for everything that has to do with the warp core. He never understood what Montgomery Scott was talking about the only thing that really mattered was that this time Kirk had no interest in stopping for hours or days because Scott's "baby" wasn't working like it should.

"Yes Captain?" The voice of Scott reverberated through the room.

"Are you sure everything will go as planned?"

"I'm more than sure captain!" Scott laughed. 

Well, he could never be really sure about it. Kirk wouldn't go into the reactor a second time. He knew that this expedition could be rather dangerous because there was no information about this moon and it's theoretically impossible to have no knowledge of a planetoid or moon with existing life on it since the starfleet existed. But Scott was a man who could be trusted so Kirk wasn't really worrying about the Enterprise.

On the bridge the beautiful seat of a captain waited for him. With a short swipe he cleaned the already clean seat again just to be sure and sat down. "Are we ready?"

His first Commander Spock knew he was meant so he answered: "Not yet but in a few minutes, captain."

Spock was a young man from Vulcan. Sometimes Kirk finds it rater annoying how he sees everything logical and without interference of any feeling but on their adventures he'd seen different sides of Spock so now he's not only his first commander but also a friend Kirk could always rely on.

The same goes with Bones also known as Leonard McCoy. Kirk often thought about how he couldn't have a better Doctor on his ship. Even he owned Bones something for saving his life and also career multiple times. And since the last few missions Kirk had the feeling that Bones also had a better relationship to Spock.

The best relationship to everyone definitely had Nyota Uhura. She was always really nice but still strong and confident. Facing many enemies directly and being one of the most important members of the crew with knowledge about the Romulan and the Klingon language. Kirk liked her. Spock seemed to like her more but that's business that didn't belong to a mission. 

"Crew of the USS Enterprise. The Captain's speaking." Kirk began "In a few minutes we will start our ride to LV-223, a moon that somehow nobody knows about and we are the best people to explore that thing. We got a warning that we will have to be careful because we know so less about it. Kirk over."

He looked up to Spock who stood beside him and waited for an accepting nod. He eventually added: "You could've given more information Captain." But Kirk didn't respond to that. Then he turned to the front and faced Hikaru Sulu. He was there to move that big ship and with a short nod from Kirk he knew what he should do. 

"Maximum warp mister Sulu!" Kirk still said out loud and so the man pushed the lever in front of him forward and after a second of anticipation they went into warp. 

"How long will it take mister Spock?" Kirk leaned back the arms crossed behind his head,

"Presumably ten seconds more Captain."

Just after the Vulcan said that the ship stopped and they could see a beautiful Saturn-like planet and two others circling it. Well, they looked more like moons. Big moons.

"Can we land down there?" Kirk asked watching the constellation.

"I don't know Captain. We can analyse LV-223 if you want to." Spock still stood beside him.

"Yeah! Do that, we have time."

After admiring the foreign planets for a few minutes the information were ready so Spock did a reading for the whole Crew. "The atmosphere is mostly carbon dioxide so we need to wear suits. It's my opinion that we shouldn't land down there because that'll lower the theoretical damage we will take. Sensors couldn't find any other ships or creatures so it's more than safe up here at the moment."

Nodding the Captain stood up. "Thanks Spock. I will take a part of the crew with me to get down there and search for some information. If there are complications I want to be informed immediately. "

For a short moment he needed to think. "Commander Spock, Uhura, Scotty and Bones are coming with me. We will meet at the ship in two minutes. Sulu you have the bridge."

That was surprising. Scott never really went down with an exploration crew so he was more than puzzled when he reached the small ship, they were using to fly down. "Um Captain? Are you sure I have to go with you?"

Kirk laughed "Scotty you scared? I need a trustful person who knows something about technical things and you are the very best for it." That flustered Montgomery Scott. With a small smile he went into the ship. "Well I- Thank you Captain."

They went down into the foreign atmosphere with devices to check on really everything. Spock, Kirk and Uhura also took weapons with them. 

Kirk had to admit he was slightly afraid to leave the enterprise in open space like this. It was disconcerting because he never really protected his crew. The last time the Enterprise was completely destroyed and if that would happen now he would loose half of his crew and the best men he could imagine for that job. Maybe it would have been better to land the Enterprise down there but that was to late now.

The door opened and fog streamed into the ship and covered the floor. The first one who went out was Spock. In his helmet he could see his heart frequency and the amount of oxygen he had left. It was more than three hours. 

It wasn't dirt that covered this planet. It was stone and there were no plants at all in this area. They should definitely search for new plants and animals when they visit the next time, Spock thought.

"Everything's alright Captain." The Vulcan assured and so the rest of the crew came out. 

A soft and silent "Wow." escaped Scott. The Planet the moons were circling could be seen clearly on the sky and it was surely a view Scott hadn't seen as often as Kirk or Spock did. That's why Kirk directly started to walk forward. "C-Captain where are we heading now?" Scott asked. 

"I don't know" Kirk shrugged. "We will walk on until we find something." 

"Already finished that." Spock mentioned when they stood in front of a huge cliff probably double the length and depth of the grand canyon. In the stony valley between both of the cliffs was something like a dome. Kirk seemingly wanted to go there because he already was on his way down.

"Jim wait!" Uhura called out to him. "Why? Guys-" He hasitated "And girls... We found something other people weren't able to report we are basically the first ones."

"No we aren't." Spock replied dry. 

"Bones?" Kirk looked like a child needing approval from an adult to be right about something but McCoy just sighted. 

Kirk pouted and they continued climbing down. 

In front of a big hole that was, by the way, much bigger than a grown human they stopped and looked into it. "I think that's not a good idea Captain." Scott mentioned and Spock supported him with that. "I see no logical reason to go into a cave that is unknown to us when we could examine the geological and floral aspects."

"Well, Commander Spock, I'm the Captain and I'm also leading that exploration so I think it's more than a good idea to search through that cave because we are here to find something that others failed to find." Spock knew he couldn't argue with his friend so he just left it like that.

With that selfishness of him he just marched into the dark and wet corridor so the others had to follow. With a small sigh from everyone they entered this unknown place.

 

 


End file.
